forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow troll
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Night | diet = Carnivorous | lifespan = 120 years | location = | language = Own, Common | subraces = | climate = Arctic Subarctic | terrain = Arctic Subarctic | height = 8' | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = White | haircolor = White | hairstyles = Furred Tatty hair hanging off lower arms and feet | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = Hunched | distinctions = | based = | first = Dungeon magazine 43 }} A snow troll was a broad and short troll that preferred to live in arctic areas. Description Snow trolls resembled common trolls, but had much paler skin and much of its body was covered in white fur. Its feet and lower arms were covered in tatty fur and hair, helping it pass through and blend in with arctic terrain such as snow and rocks. Behavior They were adept climbers, using their long claws to climb glaciers, ice floes, and snowy mountains. Snow trolls were rapacious predators, and very patient, unlike other trolls. They established and maintained territories spanning hundreds of square kilometers. Snow trolls hunted polar bears for food, as well as humans. They weren't always the predators in arctic environments, however, as white dragons could choose to prey upon snow trolls. Ice trolls were the natural enemies of these trolls and fought endlessly over arctic territory. Combat These arctic trolls only attacked with their clawed hands, and were adept at facing two opponents at once. As per usual trolls, they had regenerative powers, but were also incredibly resistant to cold attacks, sometimes even fully immune to such attacks. They were, though, very vulnerable to fire, as were most trolls (excluding the fire troll). Snow trolls would fight to the death and were absolutely fearless. They would often attack small villages single-handed, terrorizing the masses, but preferred to set up attacks in caved areas. Such trolls could pick up very minor changes in the surface tension of the snow surrounding their lairs. They used this to detect sound vibrations of potential prey and the ambush them at the next possible opportunity. Society Snow trolls preferred to live without a companion, and would generally only leave their territory during the mating season, which was every three years. Up to hundreds of snow trolls would leave their environments for the triennial midwinter-darkness gathering, where the mating would take place. The males and females would then go their separate ways, being more than able to survive alone. The females, naturally, would raise their young, until they were strong enough to live without guidance, which was usually within a year. The young snow trolls had to eat twice as much as other snow trolls during their growth period. Although they could speak some Common, they had their own high-pitched, sing-song language. Due to their hunting culture, this language had twenty words for "prey". Appendix See Also * Troll Appearances ;Video games * Icewind Dale * Icewind Dale II * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Gallery SnowTroll2.png|A snow troll from Dungeon magazine. References Category:Trolls